


The Cemetery

by Rose_Dagger_9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dagger_9194/pseuds/Rose_Dagger_9194
Summary: "Truth be told, I'm not sure any of them are actually dead."~Louis Tomlinson took it under his own power to finally talk to the boy who sits at the cemetery every day. No one knows his name, his age, where he lives, why he's there. Its a mystery that Louis wants to uncover.





	The Cemetery

He's there again.

Louis was just walking home from visiting a friend and he had to walk past the small towns cemetery to get there. He never minded, though. He found cemeteries to be rather peaceful. Full of people who are at rest and not open to the harms of the world and what its becoming. They're all at a better place now and it just was pretty and peaceful.

The only thing not peaceful about it is the boy that's always there. He's always sitting on a different bench and its been going on for about three months now. No one knew his name, his age, his reasoning as to why he wanted to be there. No one sees him come and no one sees him go. He's just... There. And its starting rumors that Louis didnt want to believe.

_I heard that he's the ghost of a child who was involved in a murder suicide. Father killed his family and then himself and the boys the only soul trapped here._

_I heard that he's an orphan who lost his parents and can't part with them._

_Oh the cemetery boy? He grew up with the wolves lingering in the nearby forest and comes to the cemetery to get some sort of human contact. Only he doesn't know the living from the dead._

_He's a schizophrenic. Escaped from the mental ward two towns away._

_People say he sees the ghosts of the people buried there and they won't let him leave._

The stories are absolutely endless. Yet, no one actually set foot in the cemetery to advance on the boy. The only people that go there is to visit a loved one, making sure its a day where the boy wasn't close to the grave, or they are there for a burial. Those days are when the boy was nowhere to be seen. Thats been two times these last three months. He never missed a day until there were schedules for some to be buried.

Louis didnt believe the stories at all. Sure, he had a bit of an opinion on the boy who was always lingering in the cemetery, but who wouldn't? Its strange. He just doesn't want to make up stories. He never judges a book by it's cover. You can never know someone's true story unless they tell you themselves.

People were dared to go visit him. Almost always was it brought up when there's a sleepover at anyone's house during a game of truth or dare. Yet, everyone's afraid. Some claimed not to be but there was that small pinch of fear in everyone. Its a small town, a new boy who doesn't seem to leave the cemetery is a bit scary. Like a tale you'd read from a horror book.

Louis was even scared. He won't lie about that. But he was also intrigued. Maybe he could just—

_'Do you know what's worth fighting for if its not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide–'_

Louis dug in his pocket quickly, stopping his steps and checking the caller ID. He clicked the green button and then just moved to put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lou! You left your maths book at my place. I know you hate the subject but it doesn't mean I want the damn thing." His friend, Calvin, spoke from the other end of the phone.

Louis laughed. "Awe, man. I thought I could totally get away with giving you extra maths. Thought you loved the subject."

"Oh, fuck off, mate." Calvin's voice spoke up through a laugh. "Are you far from my place? Wanna swing back and get it? Or do you want me to bring it to you on Monday at school? You don't have any classes then, do you? Your school schedule is so weird."

"I have classes on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Sometimes even Saturday depending on the professors mood. But I don't mind it. One thing about majoring in drama is that its not a burden if you enjoy it. Sure, you've got your normal start up classes but those only last four years." Louis explained and placed a hand on his hip.

"Great answer to questions I did not ask." Calvin stated. "A simple no would suffice. And also, the book. Want it now or Monday before I go to my lecture?"

Louis snorted. "Monday sounds good, mate. Thank you."

"Alright. No problem. Safe walking." Calvin spoke in goodbye.

"Bye. Safe sleeping." Louis stated and then just shook his head with a small laugh, putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked back up and glanced into the cemetery again. However, this time instead of seeing the back of a head, he was looking at the front of the boy sitting on the bench. He somehow turned to face the street when Louis was distracted and it sent a chill down Louis' entire body, goosebumps covering his skin.

The boy tilted his head slowly to the side and Louis knew he was watching him. Without a seconds more of his time, Louis looked away to the ground and just speed walked the rest of the way home.

The boy was a bit too far to get any good detailed description but Louis could still feel the boys eyes on him even when he was in bed that night.

~

_I'm serious, mate! He stared at me! He had his back turned one second, I speak to you, look up, and his entire body is facing me. It still sends shivers down my spine! -Louis_

_Seriously, chill out. -Calvin_

_I doubt be would do anything. Probably can't even leave the damn cemetery. -Calvin_

_Maybe.. But its still creepy. -Louis_

_Yeah, he's fucking weird. But hey, maybe he likes you. -Calvin_

_Oh, fuck off. -Louis_

_No, I'm serious! Honestly. When's the last time he looked at someone? -Calvin_

_People claim that he looks at them all the time. -Louis_

_Yes, but they're lying, attention seeking idiots. You dont like attention so you're telling the truth. -Calvin_

_You're making me very very confused. -Louis_

_Go talk to him. -Calvin_

_You're mental. -Louis_

_I'm not. -Calvin_

_Is this just so you can like... You know, get me to go to him? Because that's mean. Dont use my weakness against me. -Louis_

_Alright alright. Damn it. I just really want someone to talk to him. -Calvin_

_Why the fuck won't you? -Louis_

_He scares me. -Calvin_

_Fucking idiot. -Louis_

~

Louis was walking last the cemetery again on Monday. Turns out that Calvin is a fucking prick and wouldn't return his book so he had to go over and get it himself. Which led to a twenty minute discussion about the growth of herbs with his mother since she absolutely adores Louis to bits. And well, Louis never was the one to ignore a lady or be rude and shoot down a conversation. His mother taught him better than that.

Louis glanced over into the cemetery, holding the maths book to his chest and just let his eyes glance around the cemetery to try and see if the boy was there like he normally is. But it was strange. He didnt see him on any of the benches and there were no burials today. Not that Louis saw or knew of anyways. If someone died in town, he would have known right away. Louis found himself stopping in his tracks and glancing around again. Eventually he found a figure crouched down at a far away grave. Could that be the boy?

Louis glanced around for a moment, feeling his anxiety kick in because he was thinking about walking in. Not to chat, just to see if it was the boy. That's all. Nothing more. He felt his legs start to move and he walked his way through the gates entrance of the cemetery and towards the figure. He felt at peace in the cemetery. That wasn't what was making his heart pick up in speed and that wasn't what was making his legs feel more and more like jello. No. What was making him feel this way was the boy no one dared to speak to that practically lived in the cemetery and whom he was now approaching.

Louis had the maths book held so tightly against his chest that he was sure there would be marks left indented on his skin. Louis got closer and closer and yeah. This was the boy. That had to be. The silhouette of him matched the one that belonged to the strange boy. Louis stopped walking when he was about four feet away from the crouching figure, gulping softly. He got his answer, he could leave. He couldn't leave. His legs were suddenly broken.

The boys hand moved up, placing it over the tombstone that he was crouched down in front of and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss to it.

Thats the most Louis had ever seen the boy move in all the time he's been spotted. Louis didnt know to be terrified or intrigued or what.

Then the boy moved to stand up and thats when Louis' body suddenly snapped back into action and he stumbled back, eyes wide as the boy stood his full height and turned around. Abort mission. Abort mission. So, Louis just turned around and took one sprinting step away.

"Wait! Please.. Stay." A voice said and thats why halted Louis' movements. "I dont want to be alone." Was the voices second choice in words. Louis still didn't move and in fact, he was rather light headed. And when there was a touch against his shoulder, that's when Louis' eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body dropped limp down to the floor.

~

"I didn't do anything. I swear. I'm so sorry."

"You can't just bring boys into the house that are unconscious! That could bring a lawsuit! You're going to get is evicted!"

"It's not like that. He fainted in the field. I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

"Next time, keep your mouth shut and dont draw attention to yourself. Have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm sorry! I panicked! I couldn't just leave him there, you have to understand. He came looking for me."

"Looking for you? He probably wanted to poke fun at you. He's just like everyone else, Harry! I told you to stay out of peoples lives, you filthy disgrace!"

Louis groaned softly. There was so much noise in the house. He didnt remember what happened just yet but he just assumed that he was back at home, his sisters probably arguing over something ridiculous again.

The voices seemed to stop, though, after he made a noise and Louis didnt think much of that, either. Instead, he just reached his hands up and rubbed his eyes. He had a bit of a headache. Louis eventually blinked open his eyes and yawned, looking around. It took a second before he realized that no, he was not in his home. That decor wasn't anything like the decor in his house. So, he quickly snapped up and went to the furthest side of the sofa he could and looked around.

There was a figure standing awkwardly a couple feet away and Louis blinked a bit more to focus and just gasped. It was the boy. He opened his mouth to scream.

"No no! Please dont! She won't like that!" The boy spoke quickly and rushed to the sofa with jos arms held out like he was about to cover Louis' mouth. Louis squeaked and instantly reached out to hit as hard as he could against the boys arms and hands.

This wasn't happening. He's been kidnapped. The creepy boy from the cemetery kidnapped him and he's never going to see his family ever again. He won't ever find a true love and won't ever get to say goodbye to his dog. Louis came to terms that he was dying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please don't scream. I'm sorry. You fainted. I didnt mean to scare you. You just–you came up to me. No one does. I thought you wanted to talk. I didnt know you were scared. I dont know why anyone is scared. Please just —please dont call the cops and dont tell anyone. And please don't run away yet. You—" The boy babbled on and on and Louis didnt give him time to finish though before he stood up and just ran to the door, slamming it open and running from whatever house that was. It was only about five minutes out of town and if Louis wasn't freaking out and absolutely terrified, he should have remembered where the location was.

He didn't speak to anyone when he got home. Not even his mother who tried to ask how his afternoon was and why he was late coming from Calvin's. He even left his book behind but he could care less about that right now. He'll complain later because of the cost of that one book from his maths course.

Louis needed to get his mind  straightened up and his emotions and frantically beating heart under control. He just fainted in a cemetery. Cemetery boy kidnapped and brought him to some house and tried to speak with him. It was all too much.

The only time that Louis got out of his room was to go have dinner since his mum planned to have dinner every night as a family. Its been going strong for about a year now and he didnt want to be rude. He just didnt speak a word at dinner and thankfully no one tried to push him to say what was wrong. He wouldn't even know how to explain it, either. A creepy boy made him faint in the cemetery and when he woke up, he was in the boys house and ran away? No. Absolutely not. He at least had some dignity.

Then again... If the boy really wanted to hurt him, he would have already. He wouldn't have brought him to a home and let him wake up alright. God, he was so confused and so compelled to go back and apologize. Or scream at the boy. Maybe both. In that exact order.

The next day, Louis made up his mind. It was Tuesday and he would go to his English Lit. class and his study hall before he had to walk back home. It was a longer walk and he normally catches a ride with someone but not today. The boy never leaves the cemetery (unless its to take passed out boys to a stage house out of town that he wished he could remember the location of) so he had to be there.

Right?

He may be way in over his head.

~

Classes felt different. A lot of people looked at him funny and some even started whispering. He was wondering if that meant he had a sign on his back saying 'kick me' or if he looked a bit out of the ordinary. He had went to the loo once but he didnt see anything wrong with the way he looked so he just brushed it off.

It went like that all day. But Louis didn't exactly care all that much. He had one thing on his mind and that was confronting the boy about what he did and demanding his maths book back before Wednesday. Which was the next day since that's when he had his maths class.

It took about twenty seven minutes for Louis to walk from his university and get to the cemetery. The entire way, Louis had rehearsed a speech in his head and held his head high with a strong walk. But when he passed through the gates, he paused because it was suddenly setting in. He was going to see this boy again. The one who is so mysterious and absolutely terrifying with a personality that doesn't seem to fit the aura he gives off.

Before Louis could step back and just walk out, there was a small clearing of a throat from beside him and he snapped his gaze over and the first thing he saw was the maths book being held out to him. How did this boy know he would be here? Thats creepy.

Louis slowly grabbed the book back from the boy and just held it close to his chest, eyes glancing at the boy that wasn't even looking at him. Just gazing out across the field of tombstones. Then the boy just started to walk away and Louis was stunned for a moment. Last time he wanted to talk and now he was walking away? Who is this kid?

So, Louis stupidly followed him and when he was sat at a bench, Louis slowly sat next to him. At a distance, of course, he didnt want to get too close.

Neither of them spoke. Louis felt words gathering at the tip of his tongue for what felt like hours but he just couldn't say it. Instead, he just stared out at the gravestones and they both were silent.

Minutes did eventually turn into hours, though, and the two just sat there. Eventually the sun was setting and Louis knew he had to get home. So, he stood silently and just glanced over at the boy that still hadn't moved. Then he wordlessly just turned around and walked out of the cemetery and off in the direction of his house.

That night he did let his mum have a conversation with him and did speak at dinner. But nothing about the boy came out. He felt like he shouldn't say anything. It was his own personal secret. The boy was his secret.

He tended to keep it that way.

~

The next day went the same way as the day before. Louis went to class, walked his way home, stopped by the cemetery and just sat in another spot with the boy again. Neither uttered a single word to each other.

It went on that way for a week. Louis would go to the cemetery with the boy and just sit there silently for hours as they both just gazed around. Louis to know so many people that have been buried in that cemetery from May of 1836 up until the last death that happened this past year. It was... Peaceful. The boy was no longer a threat to him at all.

One day, Louis got to the cemetery and just glanced around before he found the boy and walked over, instantly finding the boys figure and sitting next to him. This time was different. He was no longer wearing that light grey hoodie that he seemed to wear every time Louis saw him. He was wearing a T-shirt. It was ripped and there were bruises covering his body.

Louis opened his mouth but the boy beat him to it.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure if any of them are actually dead."

That caught Louis by surprise and he just looked around at the tombstones for a second. What does one say in response to that, really?

"They're buried, sure.. But they're not dead. None of them are." The boy continued and Louis nodded slowly as if he understood. He didn't. "You feel them, dont you?"

Louis glanced over at the boy finally. "Feel them?"

The boy nodded.

"I dont know what you're implying.." Louis trailed off.

"Feel them. Like you're not sitting alone in an empty field of a cemetery. Like you're here with a large group of people. Like they're still here." The boy explained even further.

Louis thought about it. He didnt feel unsafe or uncomfortable. But now that Harry said that, he did feel it. He felt different personalities all around him. The lives of everyone buried here.

"Maybe they really aren't dead." Louis whispered and glanced at Harry. The boy just smiled and then that was all the conversation that they had that day. The rest of the time was silent. It was nice.

~

_Call me. -Calvin_

_What? No! I'm at a lecture! Its Wednesday. -Louis_

_Fine. Then listen. -Calvin_

_Pretty hard to listen to a text message. -Louis_

_Louis. -Calvin_

_Sorry. -Louis_

_You're with the cemetery boy? -Calvin_

_What? With the cemetery boy? -Louis_

_Not relationship wise. People have been seeing you sitting with him and its freaking them out. What the fuck? You're supposed to talk to him and get the hell out of there. Not go every damn day! -Calvin_

_Louis? -Calvin_

_Louis, what the fuck? -Calvin_

_Turn your read off if you're going to open my messages and then not respond. Rude. -Calvin_

_Okay fuck you, Tomlinson. -Calvin_

_Louis!! -Calvin_

_~_

The next week went by slow. Louis didn't want to be the center of attention for all the drama going around the town. He couldn't be that. That could ruin his reputation. So, he stayed away from the cemetery. He stayed away from the boy. He stayed away from everything.

Until one day the boy stopped going to the cemetery. One day turned into a week. A week turned into two. Louis walked past the cemetery every day and glanced in only to find it empty and then just walked on past and back home.

Until he didnt.

He started to go into the cemetery and just sat at a different bench every night. He started to spend more and more time at that cemetery. Something just drew him into this cemetery and he couldn't handle it.

He couldn't handle being alone either. Nothing felt right without the boy there with him.

One day, Louis had been sitting there silently for four hours when he feels someone sitting next to him. He glanced up and saw a beaten boy, the boy he always thought of when he came here.

"You're —"

"Help me."

Louis paused and just glanced at the boy intently for a moment. "Help you? Help you how?" He asked.

"I.. I want to join the people underground. I want you to help me." The boy stated and Louis shook his head.

"No. I won't.. I won't help you do that." Louis stated. "Where have you been? Why have you got so many bruises and cuts?"

"If you're not going to help me join them then help me forget them."

Louis didnt know what to think. What was that supposed to mean? What does he do?

"The first thing to forget them is to leave them..." Louis whispered softly. "Leave them and never come back. Forget this place."

The boy shook his head. "Out there is much worse than in here."

Louis let his hand reach over and gently place it over his hand. He gave a small smile. "I'll show you its not so bad.. Just trust me."

The boy blinked a bit before he nodded.

"I'm Harry.."

"And I'm Louis. Let's get you out of here."

 


End file.
